Memoirs of a Curse Breaker
by Myth Lord
Summary: Life as a Curse Breaker was never advertised to be one of Luxury. It was one of danger, adventure, and in the strangest circumstances love. Bill Weasley is the ideal Curse Breaker.


Memoirs of a Curse Breaker

By Yours Truly the Myth Lord

A/N: A Shadowmaw is a magical panther like creature. That's all I'm gonna tell you about that for now

Intro:

The corridors of the stone maze seemed the same as they were last time, but Bill knew the training mazes changed every single time. The goblins were always trying create knew situations for their training mazes and between all of their ideas put together it was impossible for the maze to stay the same for more than just one run through. Split path. Bill always chose to go right on the first split because of superstitions that the empires of old believed in. Left was evil according to them and if you chose left for your first turn that made you evil and meant you shouldn't reach their hidden treasures.

That's the whole reason Bill trained and studied. He wanted to find treasures. He wanted them almost as bad as the goblins. His only true passions in his life so far were family, treasures, and oddly enough becoming a Shadowmaw animagus. Bill knew that he couldn't chose his form and the only reason he knew he would become a Shadowmaw was a dream he had one night before going into some ruins in Egypt where he first saw a Shadowmaw.

Still running down the corridor Bill had chosen at the firs split Bill came upon a dead end. The dead end seemed exactly that, a dead end, at first glance but Bill knew better than to trust that. A simple detecting charm failed to find anything but once again Bill knew not to give up. Another, stronger, detecting charm revealed there was a path to the right. Now Bill had a choice; Force his way through or try and find a way through using intellect. Seeing as only a desperate Curse Breaker would use force as a first option Bill began to examine the portion of the wall the detecting charm revealed to be the pathway. Shortly after Bill found what he was looking for, a rune. With further examination he concluded the rune was Egyptian, one of his favorites. Egyptian was one of his favorites because Egypt is where he did most of his work.

The rune was extremely simple, as were most runes at the beginning of these practice mazes. Bill reached into the pouch of reagents he always brought with him. Out of it he pulled a small ball of magically enhanced clay, a vial of acid (spit from some sort of magical snake he didn't check which), and a silver knife. Bill took the clay and pressed it over the rune. Then he used his wand to infuse a drop of the acid with the knife. Last he traced the rune that would counter the effects of the original one into the clay. With this done the wall dissolved into dust.

The path before him was as simpler than the first. The room was a bridge. The center of the bridge was broken and a chunk of it was gone. With one glance over the room Bill found a torch bracket. Bill conjured a chain and with a second spell he attached it to the bracket. One last spell and the chain quickly reeled him in, going over the gap in the process. Ahead was another split. This time Bill chose to head left wanting to reach the center of the maze where he had been told he'd find the treasure as usual with these practice mazes.

Bill quickly found his way to the center of the maze. Upon entering the room he knew this had to be it. The room was circular unlike the rest of the maze. In the back of the room was a throne. The throne seemed to be made of gold. On each side of it was a set of Egyptian armor holding a halberd. Lining the walls of the room were weapons of all kind. Not wanting to get any closer to the throne yet Bill reached into the second pouch he carried. From here he pulled out a scope. The scope was really just a red lens. Placing the lens to his eye Bill examined the throne, the armor, and lastly he decided to search the ceiling. There he found a rune that prohibited magic. Seeing the rune forced Bill to scan the room and find a weapon, he knew he would need one.

Turning to his right Bill grabbed spear and two swords from the wall. Seeing as the swords came with sheathes Bill quickly strapped them to his waist after removing his pouches. Then with spear in hand Bill stepped forward to the throne. Once there he spotted two things. On the throne was a coin. This coin was the treasure he was told to retrieve. The second was a pair of runes, one on the heart portion of each breast plate of the sets of armor. Knowing what needed to be done Bill grabbed the coin and jumped backwards just as the two halberds crashed to where he had been standing.

As soon as he landed Bill threw the spear at the exposed rune of the set of armor on the right. The second the spear pierced the rune the armor crumbled to the floor. With this Bill drew the blades strapped on his waist. The second set of armor jumped and brought its halberd against Bill's swords, which were positions in a X guard. With the left blade he forced the halberd away and with the right he struck the now exposed rune.

With the armor crumbled Bill dropped the swords, gathered his pouches, and exited the door. Instead of finding himself in the maze, Bill found himself back inside Gringotts.


End file.
